zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Worry Not! The Tower of B.A.B.E.L. Soars
Worry Not! The Tower of B.A.B.E.L. Soars is the second episode of the Zettai Karen Children anime. Summary Minamoto has trouble coordinating The Children under his management and risks his life to save Kaoru, whose powers go out of control after an examination. Synopsis The episode begins with the three girls training. For Kaoru this involves destroying armored tanks with her bare hands. Shiho reads a piece of paper through sixteen blocks of concrete while Aoi teleports out of a water chamber. The Chief, his secretary Kashiwagi, and Minamoto ride an elevator while the Chief explains Minamoto's position and it's importance. Due to his loneliness caused by The Children's absence the Chief is very emotional and short-tempered. The arrive at B.A.B.E.L.'s command room where they track espers that need help and predict disasters or crimes that involve espers or may be too overwhelming for local police. They then move on to B.A.B.E.L.'s lobby where two female espers, Natsuko Tokiwa and Hotaru Nowaki, also known as "Double Face", act as receptionists. Using clairvoyance and telepathy they embarrass a man who arrived for an appointment by pointing out his wig and questioning his identity. However, the Chief points out that it's necessary to be wary of suspicious people. Next comes a specialized room that is utilized by special agents to train their powers. Different environmental situations are created in the large space using simulations and real materials. They observe a girl standing beneath a waterfall who uses her power to push away the water, not getting a single drop on her. The level 6 esper is introduced by her overly protective guardian as Naomi Umegae, codename Kitty Cat. He yells for her to concentrate but she is easily distracted when Minamoto offers his encouragement. Afterwards they head to a workshop filled with maids where apparently new weapons and technology are developed by Takashi Kugutsu, codenamed Puppet Master due to his ability to control robotic dolls. Lastly they observe a machine called Precog-Sigma which is used by B.A.B.E.L. to make predictions by incorporating equipment and the abilities of many precognitive espers. Due to the machines importance the conditions for the espers are strict and they are quickly switched out for others if their output falls. As Minamoto notes this an event alert sounds and images of a gas station on fire appear as one of the workers calls out its rising probability and attempts to determine it's location. Minamoto leads a team and has the local fire department empty all flammable liquids and divert traffic, however the predictions probability continues to rise. Suddenly a falling airplane comes in from overhead and appears to be headed for the station. The Children call Minamoto from a nearby rooftop after coming back early from their vacation. Minamoto releases their limiters in a very dramatic fashion and Kaoru leaps forward to stop the plane while Shiho and Aoi teleport in to check on the pilot. Shiho uses her psychometry and determines that the pilot had a heart attack and is in need of immediate medical attention. They teleport him out but the probability of a fire continues to rise. After Kaoru slams Minamoto into a wall for giving her orders, she uses her powers to restart the pilot's heart. However in her excitement she forgot about the plane and ends up droping it on the gas station causing a sizable explosion. In a hospital room the three bandaged girls face a bruised and beaten Minamoto who can barely contain his rage and attempt to excuse what happened as an accident while offering him food and an erotic magazine. Minamoto loses it and comedically screams at them for disregarding his orders. At this moment Minamoto's old friend Dr. Shūji Sakaki, a self-proclaimed psychic doctor, comes in and uses his power to diagnose Minamoto's condition. He informs him that he is well enough to return to work and tell the Children that he must do a check-up for them as well. In a lab, Sakaki explains that since all espers have different powers, certain physical conditions can effect each one in different way. So it is necessary to give the three girls a full body scan and analysis after sustaining injuries to see if it will have any adverse effect on their abilities. Kaoru does her's first and Minamoto yells at her for reading an erotic magazine during the examination. A comedic scene follows where the girls embarass Minamoto by showing him the magazine while Shiho reads his thoughts. He yells at them that esper or not, they should act like the ten year old girls they are, a thought which the girls appreciate. However Kaoru deems that impossible due to their high level powers and inability to attend school or even interact with other kids their age. She cuts the examination short and destroys the expensive equipment to demonstrate her condition to Sakaki after he complains. The Chief calls to send the team out to handle a prediction of a helicopter crashing into a building. In the back of the B.A.B.E.L. helicopter the girls discuss what Minamoto said and their belief that he won't last long as their guardian. Kaoru experiences a sudden headache and brushes it off while Minamoto realizes that the prediction is the cause of the accident. However, Kaoru loses control of her power and slams the helicopter into the building. Aoi teleports everyone out but Kaoru's condition has worsened and she is being pressed into the ground by her own power. Minamoto comes over to help but is caught up in it. Sakaki calls to inform Minamoto about Kaoru's damaged brain cells causing problems. Minamoto tries to turn on Kaoru's limiter buthis phone along with the limiter are destroyed causing the pressure to increase significantly causing Kaoru massive amounts of pain. Aoi leaves to get another limiter and after realizing the amount of damage Kaoru's power will due to her body, Minamoto crawls over to her and attempts to shield her from the force risking his spine breaking. Category:Episodes